oregairufandomcom-20200223-history
My Youth Romantic Comedy Is Wrong, As I Expected, Vol. 5
Yahari Ore no Seishun Love Come wa Machigatteiru Volume 5 is the fifth official volume of Yahari Ore no Seishun Love Come wa Machigatteiru light novel series. Volume 5 is roughly adapted into Episode 9 of season 1. Chapters 1-4, half of 5, and part of 7 are EXCLUDED from Episode 9. Episode 9 covers the second half of Volume 5. Synopsis When A Loner Starts Making Connections, Something's Gotta Give. As summer break winds down, Hachiman expects the last few days to be relatively uneventful... until Yui suddenly stops by his house with a request and Totsuka invites him to hang out. Not only that, but he somehow finds himself at a fireworks festival with Yui- and Yukino's sister. Whether Hachiman likes it or not, his relationships with Yui and Yukino are changing, and this stubborn loner can't ignore it forever. Summary * Yui leaves Sable at the Hikigaya's while she is on vacation. * Saki and Hachiman go to the same cram school. * Taishi asks Hachiman about Sobu. * Hachiman, Saika, and Yoshiteru hang out. * Hachiman has a ramen "date" with Shizuka. * Hachiman and Yui go and see fireworks. ** They meet Haruno. ** They discuss the accident. * Hachiman walks Yui home. Chapters The chapter guide is meant as a light timeline (under 4000 words) of events for reference and/or comparison to the anime. If you are looking for any extreme detail, please use the ISBN #'s to purchase the full volumes. Prologue The prologue is Komachi Hikigaya's summer homework report, "The Mystery of Fireworks". The topic is fireworks and chemical reactions. Chapter 1 - "All of a sudden, the tranquility of the Hikigaya household collapses." Hachiman and Komachi's are doing homework at home and there is a knock at the door. Hachiman is surprised to see Yui there with her dog Sable. Yui explains Komachi offered to take care of Sable while she goes on family vacation. Yui thanks him and hurries off. Hachiman is left observing his cat, Kamakura and Sable.Omitted Chapter 2 - "Sure enough, he's forgotten Saki Kawasaki." Hachiman goes to his summer cram school at Tsudanuma Campus (Chiba Institute of Technology). As Hachiman is waiting for the class to start, Saki enters the room. She walks over and thanks him for telling her about scholarships, and mentions she got one for school. Hachiman cant remember her until she thanks him for helping Taishi too. He suddenly remembers his dislike for Taishi, and who Saki is. During lunch break Hachiman is appreciating how quiet is. There are many loners like him at the cram lessons. Part of his desire for good grades was to have fewer people in his classes. Hachiman also reflects on false friendships, and how they can hold you back. Then they never seem to last anyway. It is better to be alone. After class Saki awkwardly asks Hachiman for a moment of his time. Hachiman pretends he is busy with Komachi and cant go, but Saki calls his bluff. It turns out Taishi is with Komachi nearby and he is the one that needs help with something. Suddenly Hachiman is very interested in going, if only to keep Taishi away from Komachi. They go to meet at a nearby Saize (Saizeriya). On the way Saki mentions she and Yukino were taking the same science cram classes. Hachiman hadn't seen her because he is only taking social arts courses. Saki explains that it is hard to approach Yukino casually and asks Hachiman to thank Yukino for her. When they reach Saize Taishi asks Hachiman for a "guys perspective" on Sobu High. Hachiman explains not much is different at Sobu than other high schools except the tests are harder. Hachiman then drones on about how horrible social life is, Komachi and Saki escape by getting drink refills for everyone. When they leave Taishi reveals he is actually interested the rumours of Yukino and the elite classroom filled with beautiful girls. Hachiman says there are more girls than guys at Sobu, and lots of them are very cute. Taishi is really excited until Hachiman reminds him just because he likes someone, it doesn't mean they will like him back (it is implied he likes Komachi). The girls return and Komachi tells Hachiman to stop bullying Taishi because he looks so glum. Saki then mentions Taishi's grades wont be good enough for him to enter Sobu. Taishi decides he's going to try hard and get into Sobu. Chapter 3 - "Saika Totsuka has surprisingly subdued tastes." Hachiman is watching anime at home when he receives an email from Totsuka.They agree to go on a "date". The next day, Hachiman waits for Totsuka. They didn't make plans so they are meeting at Kaihin Makuhari Station, which has lots of options. They wander by the Cineplex Makuhari (movie theatre/acrade) and decide to see a movie. Hachiman realizes Totsuka will be the first non-family member he has ever seen a movie with. In the theatre, Hachiman notices its mostly student over summer break and briefly sees Yumiko with some friends and Zaimokuza alone in the front row. Hachiman isn't really paying attention to the movie, as he is too happy being with Totsuka. Afterwards they decide to get some drinks and Zaimokuza sneakily catches up with them. Zaimokuza then pulls out his latest novel draft and asks Hachiman to read it. Hachiman dismisses him and they begin to talk about nostalgic things from childhood. Even though they are 3 very different people they all enjoyed toy RC cars. Chapter 4 - "Unfortunately, nobody knows where Shizuka Hiratsuka's red thread went." Hachiman wakes up one day and decides to get ramen. He is considering all the different ramen places that Chiba has, and decides for once to go to one nearby. He often avoids places where he lives out of fear of meeting someone he knows, and therefore might be obligated to invite them for ramen. He goes to Kaihin Makuhari Station and starts to wander. Hachiman passes a nearby church and notices Shizuka at a family wedding. Shizuka notices Hachiman and uses him as an excuse to leave. She drags Hachiman a couple blocks away and lights up a cigarette. She is pretty depressed until Hachiman mentions he is going to get ramen, Shizuka enthusiastically declares she is coming too. Hachiman is embarrassed because Shizuka is way too pretty and overdressed to get ramen with, not to mention their age difference. On the way to get ramen, Shizuka mentions Komachi has been telling her about his actions over summer break, she is proud of him. They reach the ramen shop Hachiman and get in line. Shizuka mentions she'll be at the Port Tower fireworks later supervising students. All the bigwig families will be there at the VIP area, including the Yukinoshita's. She even mentions Haruno was an old student of hers. Together they assess that while Yukino is just as smart, talented, and pretty as Haruno is, Yukino has shown no inclination to use her talents the way Haruno could/did. Shizuka then praises Hachiman's talents, saying they are similar to Yukino's, this makes him embarrassed. When it is their turn to order Shizuka reveals she is a pro when it comes to ordering ramen and even offers to buy Hachiman's. They finish and Shizuka offers to show Hachiman to one of her favourite places next time. She reveals she had a loners tendency like Hachiman to find ramen shops in her youth. Hachiman wanted to go alone but agrees on the next "date" when Shizuka is visibly upset. Chapter 5 - "Hikigaya Komachi considers that one day, her brother may leave." Hachiman and Kamakura are hiding from Sable. Komachi finds them and makes Hachiman go with her and Sable on a walk. Komachi mentions its been a while since they last went out together. She misses him when he is gone, like when he was in the hospital (the car accident before high school). Hachiman says she has to get used to that because eventually he'll be gone. Komachi looks sad, he then mentions that he intends to stay at home as long as possible, even through university. He mentions its not because he is a leech, but because he will miss Komachi, which cheers her up. Komachi suddenly brings up Yukino, mentioning Yukino lives alone and is probably lonely. Hachiman agrees and then reminds Komachi that he will probably stay home until he meets his dream wife and can become a house-husband. Later Yui shows up to retrieve Sable. Komachi retrieves Sable for Yui and says she can come back anytime. Yui bashfully declines. Hachiman tells Yui that if she goes to the fireworks festival the Yukinoshita's and Yukino might be there. Yui thinks its a good idea to check it out and asks the Hikigaya's if they want to go together as thanks. Komachi refuses because she "has to study", but forces Hachiman to go with Yui in her stead. Hachiman pressured by both girls accepts the offer and will wait for Yui's email later. Chapter 6 - "And so Yui Yuigahama disappears into the throng." The night of the fireworks Hachiman goes to meet Yui. On the way to Port Tower they chat. Yui mentions she used to go with her friends to see the fireworks but this time is going with Hachiman. They endure a really awkward, 2-hour train ride to the Chiba Municipal Fireworks Festival. They have time to kill before the fireworks so they decide to do some shopping beforehand. Yui mentions Komachi sent her an email with a shopping list attached. After getting the first few things on Komachi's list they run into Yui's acquaintance, Sagami. Hachiman immediately notices Sagami is judging him and realizes he has hurt Yui's "social reputation" by being with her. He distances himself to lessen Yui's "embarrassment" and goes to get Yakisoba. When Yui catches up its almost time for the fireworks to start. They look for a place to sit and Hachiman wished he had at least brought a ground sheet. Yui is surprised he can be considerate. As they continue looking they find themselves outside the VIP area. They are about to leave when they are noticed by Haruno Yukinoshita. Haruno invites them into her VIP section to watch the fireworks. She says she has been greeting people in her fathers stead all night and is happy to see people she knows. Hachiman and Yui sit by her. Haruno whispers to Hachiman that he shouldn't fool around with other women (as she hopes he will date Yukino). Haruno is relieved when Hachiman tells her he and Yui aren't on a date. Yui asks Haruno if Yukino is around. Haruno mentions Yukino is at home as only the eldest daughter needs to go to public functions. Haruno mentions its beneficial to make one daughter stand out as the successor in the family. She also reveals that much of their family's routine is controlled by their mother, who is scarier than both Yukino and Haruno/herself. She says Yukino was never confrontational and surprised them all when she demanded to live alone when entering high school, their father granted the request but their mother is still opposed to it. Haruno continues chatting and reveals she is only 19 and attending a local Tech School in order to take over the Yukinoshita family business. When Yui says that's what Yukino is aiming for too, Haruno is bemused that Yukino is still following in her footsteps instead of achieving her own dreams. After the fireworks Haruno offers to give Hachiman and Yui a ride home, albeit in the same car that hit Hachiman when he started high school. Haruno acknowledges the collision saying all the scratches are gone. Hachiman and Yui say nothing and realize that Yukino really did know about the accident and recognized them both, but hasn't talked about it yet. Haruno realizes her mistake and tries to defend Yukino, telling Hachiman it wasn't her fault. Hachiman says he's forgiven the past anyway, and didn't blame Yukino in the first place. He and Yui opt to walk home and say their goodbye's. They were silent the short ride to Yui's station until Yui starts a conversation as she gets off. Hachiman offers to walk her home and talk. Yukino hadn't talked to either of them about the accident. They know it will take a while because it even took Yui an entire year to talk about it. They agree to still pretend they don't know about the accident in order for Yukino to come forward on her own terms. Yui says she still wants to be better friends with Yukino and help her. Yui is tearfully trying to explain something else about her feelings towards Hachiman when her phone rings. She answers it at the behest of Hachiman. Its Yui's mother wanting her to hurry home, Hachiman watches her run down the street into an apartment building before going home himself. Chapter 7 - "And as for Hikigaya Hachiman..." It is the last day of August and summer break, Hachiman is getting his school things together. He thinks about how firework chemicals and people are similar. Chemicals react differently with each-other, and so do people. He considers all the different people that met Yukino, each one had described her differently. Hachiman then re-evaluates his own perspective of Yukino and concludes he only saw what he chose to see. The version of Yukino he sees is one he admires, and he doesn't want to change that perspective.Hachiman's monologue part of Chapter 7 is combined with Chapter 8. The rest is omitted from the anime. Chapter 8 - "Yukino Yukinoshita stands in place, just for a moment." The next day, the first day of school after summer break, Hachiman sees many familiar faces including Kakeru and Hina. As Hachiman is avoiding everyone only one person approaches him, Yukino Yukinoshita. She mentions she talked with her sister and heard that Haruno met Yui and him during the fireworks festival. Hachiman interrupts, asking if club is starting today. She says yes and walks away. Hachiman acknowledges that he blinded himself with his perspective of her, because even Yukino can lie to him if she wants (about the accident). He is upset not at Yukino, but at himself for not observing people properly and formulating "concrete" opinions that don't change. Characters * Hachiman Hikigaya - The main character. High school second-year. Twisted personality. * Yukino Yukinoshita - Captain of the Service Club. Perfectionist. * Yui Yuigahama - Hachiman's classmate. Tends to worry about what other people think. * Yoshiteru Zaimokuza - Nerd. Ambition is to become a light-novel author. * Saika Totsuka - In t''ennis club. Extremely cute. A boy, though.'' * Saki Kawasaki - Hachiman's classmate. Sort of a delinquent type. * Shizuka Hiratsuka - Japanese teacher. Guidance counselor. * Komachi Hikigaya - Hachiman's little sister. In middle school. * Taishi Kawasaki - Saki Kawasaki's little brother. Goes to the same cram school as Komachi. * Haruno Yukinoshita - Yukino Yukinoshita's older sister. In University. * Kamakura - The Hikigaya family cat. * Sable - The Yuigahama family dog. Characters not in glossary * Yumiko Miura - Hachiman's classmate. Reigns over the girls as queen bee. * Minami Sagami - Yui's acquaintance. In Yui and Hachiman's class, 2-F. * Hina Ebina - A Fujoshi. Yui and Yumiko's friend. * Kakeru Tobe - On the soccer team. Hayama's friend. Differences, Omissions, and References While not everything in the light novel can be adapted into the anime, most of it is. The order of events is even changed in places. Some key differences, and large omissions will be listed here. Gallery Volume 5-1.png Volume 5-2.png Volume 5-3.png Volume 5-4.png Volume 5-5.png Volume 5-6.png Volume 5-7.png Volume 5-8.png Volume 5-9.png Category:Light Novels